Narumiya Mei
Narumiya Mei is a second year student of Inashiro Industrial. Mei is a southpaw pitcherleft-handed pitcher and the ace of the Inashiro Industrial baseball team. He is considered the No. 1 southpaw of the Kanto region. He is called "Prince of the Capital" for his exemplar performance as a pitcher during the Summer Koshien Tournament. Character Mei is confident in himself and seriously believes that he is entitled to being somewhat selfish because he’s a pitcher. He actually dislikes practicing, but makes fair effort when he deems a particular training to be necessary for him. After Inashiro's defeat prior to the series, Mei has realized how much effort he needs to exert in order to cope with the mistake he did causing the loss of his team. He takes pride in his skills and the fact that he is Inashiro's ace; hence, he always talks big, doesn't like it when his pitches are hit and hates it when other pitchers are complimented. He also criticize his teammates when he thinks they are not performing well specially his former captain Harada. Despite this, his teammates show absolute trust in him as their ace, following his lead even in critical moments. Before the Summer Koshien Finals, though only for a brief moment, Mei showed a humble side by bowing his head as he openly thank the help and support provided by his teammates.Chapter 202. He likes showing off his skills and gets very pleased when acknowledged or complimented by others. Though he is deemed arrogant by most, he takes his opponents seriously, and is probably the most difficult pitcher to face against in Kanto. As Miyuki puts it, "From an opponents view, there really isn't anyone worse to play against." Mei mostly focuses in opponents he takes an interest in, specifically skilled batters or pitchers. Among the opposing team he acknowledges are; Tetsuya Yuki, the only member of Seido who hit his pitch during his first year, and Miyuki Kazuya the catcher he hoped to recruit upon graduating Junior High. Although he seems spoiled outside, he accepts his mistakes and learns from it. Outside of pitching, Mei has a very bubbly,air-headed, and somewhat childish personality. He acts somewhat lazy, but is actually only focused and puts an effort on what he's interested in. Relationships with other characters Miyuki Kazuya Mei and Miyuki have high regard for each others abilities as a pitcher and catcher, respectively. During Junior High, Mei invited Miyuki (along with other players from various senior leagues) to go to Inashiro together and form the ultimate team. Miyuki however, declined in favor of Seido High and preferring to be an opponent to an all star team. Mei quickly accepts Miyuki's decision, however, telling Miyuki that he won't care even if Miyuki regrets going to Seido.Chapter 149. Despite playing for different teams, both appears to be friendly with each other. Mei, probably is the only known character (for there were also unknown characters at the start of the series) to address Miyuki with his given name 'Kazuya'. Both also seem to know each other well. During Inashiro and Seido's Finals match, Miyuki exploited Mei's prideful personality to struck him out with three consecutive inside pitches. This angered Mei, thus affecting his pitching.Ace of Diamond, Episode 56. Also during the Summer Koshien Championships, Miyuki watches Mei's interview and comments on Mei's innocent front saying that that's not Mei's real character.Chapter 200. At the Fall Tournament Championship, Mei quickly notices that Miyuki is not at his best condition with just one look at Miyuki's at-bat; whilst the Seido players, with Kuramochi as an exception, noticed it later.Chapter 377. Harada Masatoshi Harada was Mei's batterymate until the former retired. Mei often teases Harada when the latter fails to fulfill his duty as Inashiro's 4th batter (such as being unable to score runs), much to Harada's annoyance. As a battery, Mei follows Harada's leads without question. Despite Mei's overly confident and spoiled nature, Harada has shown to be patient with him and believes in Mei's talent and skill as a pitcher. Tadano Itsuki Mei's kouhai and current batterymate. Mei thinks of Tadano as not flexible,'way too stubborn', and cheeky.Chapter 315. Mei at first shakes off most of Tadano's pitch calls. This however, changed following Inashiro's defeat at the Fall Tournament, with Mei giving Tadano advice on what calls to make in a game. It was also shown that Tadano does a good job keeping up with Mei's childish nature.Chapter 315. Hiroshige Kunitomo Mei sometimes disobeys his coach, which Kunitomo often doesn't tolerate. He doesn't hesitate to pull Mei out of a game due to this, despite being the ace. Kunitomo provides Mei guidance when most needed, helping Mei realize what the team lacks after the third years retired and his flaws as a pitcher. This soon helped Mei understand better his role as Inashiro's Ace and as a battery to Tadano. Skills Strengths: "That relentless pitching...will set the pace for his team's offense."Mine Fujio on Mei's pitching: Chapter 139, Episode 46 Pitching: Known to be Kanto's number one pitcher, Mei is capable of affecting the rhythm of an opponents defense with his pitching prowessDiamond no Ace, Chapters 135-139, Episodes 45-46.. He throws horizontal and vertical breaking balls, heavy fastballs, and an off speed pitch with great control. He takes note of skilled batters, often going for a strikeout when facing them at-bat to pressure opponents. Pacing himself is one of his greatest strengths, thus can pitch for the entire nine innings.Chapter 182. Miyuki too, compliments Mei saying that Mei's pitching is perfect.Diamond no Ace, Chapter 140. Batting: When at-bat, Mei is capable of hitting long balls resulting to RBI's. He is the 5th hole batter of Inashiro's batting line-up. Defense: Mei displays very good infield defense abilities, having quick responses to bunts, quick throws to infielders and attentive to runners. Weakness: His greatest weakness would be his conceited and prideful attitude in general, that sometimes affects his rhythm (specially when his pitches get hit) and can potentially result to his team's loss as was shown at the Fall Tournament. As the story progress however, Mei's attitude on the mound greatly improve, as commented by a spectator during Inashiro's practice match, Mei's arrogant aura seem to have disappeared.Chapter 315. Pitcher's Data Speed: 5 (out of 5) Control: 5 (out of 5) Stamina: 4 (out of 5) Slider: Lv4 Forkball: Lv4 Changeup: Lv5 Player Statistics Defense: 5 (out of 5). Shoulder - 5 Running: 4 (out of 5) Physical strength: 3 (out of 5) Mental strength: 3 (out of 5) Batting: 3 (out of 5). Contact - 3, power - 3 Other *He is the youngest child to a family with two older sisters. *Players he admires: Enatsu Yutaka. *During his senior league days he contacted the players he took a liking to, wanting to gather all of them at the same high school in order to make the strongest team. *In the Second DnA databook, it was revealed that Narumiya ranks second in pitch speed (148 km/h), with Furuya being the first (150 km/h). He ranks second in terms of the 'best break' of breaking balls; and again second when it comes to having the best 'guts' on the mound. He falls to fourth place in terms of control but ranks first in fielding. Quotes *"Even if I die, I will never allow myself to become a pitcher who gets on the mound expecting to lose runs."Narumiya's thoughts in chapter 171. *"This kind of a person is a true Ace. The unbending pillar supporting his team..."Mine Fujio on Mei, Chapter 139. *"Kazuya...is this the battle you want...?"Mei on Miyuki, Chapter 149. *"Once again...until I stand on that stage...once again...my summer will not begin-''"Chapter 181. *"''I don't think that we will lose here at all..."Narumiya to his teammates, Chapter 180. *"Not trusting your teammate is not the same as having a strong sense of responsibility and confidence. A conceited pitcher cannot be called the ace."Coach Kunitomo to Mei after Inashiro High's second round defeat at the Fall Tournament, Manga Volume 31. Gallery Narumiya.png|Mei is happy tumblr_n1363bwylp1skvtnto1_250.gif tumblr_n1363bwylp1skvtnto2_250.gif mZK8rAX.png|ACE vlcsnap-2014-11-10-23h58m07s59.jpg Mei.jpg|An angry Narumiya confirmed5yrsold.png twe.png pouty bae.png tumblr_ndbg1gc3E71qmbhj7o1_1280.png ahahahahahhahrfu.png Screenshot 2014-11-08 at 7.19.13 PM.png|Narumiya praising a teammate References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Inashiro High School Category:Pitcher